Under Pressure
by anime all the time27
Summary: Bakugou gets hit by a quirk that makes his own go into overdrive. ** Reloaded and hopefully this will be in proper format this time **


0800

His eyelids fluttered lightly as he opened them to commotion all around him. "Bakugou!" Kirishima yelled, "I thought you weren't going to wake up."

"What's going on?" Bakugou grumbled, taking Kirishima's hand to help him sit up slightly.

"We got jumped by a villain again." He replied, with a nervous crease in his brow, "and whatever their quirk was, you were hit by it."

Bakugou glanced over to where he heard his friends yelling at a bound stranger. "Are they trying to interrogate them?" He asked, still trying to understand his surroundings.

Kirishima nodded with a soft snort. "Yeah, so far they won't tell us anything but we have the teachers on the way."

Bakugou rubbed his palms together, finding them slowly becoming itchy. A bead of sweat fell down his forehead and into his eyes. "Dude are you okay?" Kirishima asked, with concern, "you're really starting to sweat."

Bakugou shrugged as he pulled his sweater off. "It's just really fucking hot." He growled, balling up the sweater to wipe his forehead.

"This could be a side effect of the quirk." Kirishima mentioned thoughtfully, "does anything else feel off?"

"My palms are itchy." Bakugou responded, rubbing them together even harder.

"Can I see?" Kirishima asked, holding out his hand.

Bakugou shrugged and moved his own towards the other when his palms began to sizzle and pop. "What the hell?" He said shocked and snatched his hand back.

His opposite palm started to pop as well as he tried to wipe the sweat away on his pant leg. He started to panic as the popping began to get louder and hotter. "What the fuck did you do to me?!" Bakugou yelled, as the bound villain who chuckled lowly before Bakugou came towards him.

"Shit! Get the hell away from me!" He yelled trying to scoot backwards.

"This is your fault so you have to deal with it!" Bakugou yelled back, going to grab the guy by the shirt, "what the fuck is your quirk!?"

"Amplification!" The villain yelled quickly, "It can amplify anyones quirk to an extreme level!"

Bakugou's hand stopped before he reached the other before gritting his teeth and turning away. "How far away are the teachers Shitty Hair?" He asked, wiping at his hands again.

"I called them like 5 minutes ago." Kirishima answered, pulling out his phone to check if any of the teachers had sent him a text.

"Okay." Bakugou sighed in exhaustion before he was blown off balance to the side when his hand ignited again.

"Fuck." He whispered, clenching his fist tightly.

A particularly large explosion knocked him off his feet. He stared at his hand where his middle and ring finger had ripped open from the sudden force. These weren't like his usual explosions that slowly heat up his entire hand, these were like the explosions that he had when he first got his quirk. "Bakugou!" Kirishima yelled in surprise, "are you okay?"

Another explosion burst from his hands, forcing the strain to his joints. "Stop!" Bakugou yelled desperately, trying to shake his hands of all the excess sweat, "Stop!"

The palms of his hands were bruised and bleeding now from the force of the explosions rippling across his skin. His wide eyes locked with Kirishima's. "Grab towels soaked in cold water." He stated quickly.

Kirishima ran off quickly, just as the doors slammed open and Aizawa and All Might rushed in. "What happened?" Aizawa demanded.

"A villain got in and attacked Bakugou." Kaminari quickly summarized.

They got the two up to date with the villain and what his quirk did before another explosion and a whimper gained their attention. There were small tears in the corners of Bakugou's eyes when the two went over to him. "I got the towels Bakugou!" Kirishima yelled, rushing back in with dripping towels in his hands.

"Quick! Wrap them around my hands." Bakugou ordered, holding up his hands.

Kirishima nodded and quickly tied them around his hands. "This should help soak up the nitroglycerin and make my sweat glands smaller." Bakugou muttered mostly to inform the group of people.

He let out a sigh of relief as the explosions slowed to a stop. "The quirk is going to last 24 hours." Aizawa stated, putting a comforting hand on the blondes shoulder.

Bakugou nodded along with him. He grimaced as the itchiness travelled up his forearms. He stared dumbfounded as the skin on his forearm started to pop like his palms. "What the hell?" He whispered.

Suddenly he was grabbed my Aizawa as he activated his quirk. The popping didn't stop and Aizawa grumbled in disappointment. "This shouldn't be happening!" Bakugou yelled, "I can't even ignite any other place on my body."

"We have no idea how much this quirk would have affected you but we can never be too careful." All Might replied.

The two teachers nodded to each other as they started escorting him out of the room and through different hallways of the school. "Where are you going?" Kirishima asked racing after them.

Bakugou gave him a small relieved smile as he put a hardened arm on his forearm. "We need to isolate Bakugou and make sure his quirk won't hurt anyone." Aizawa replied, leading them down a staircase into the basement. Instantly the temperature dropped. Bakugou shivered from all the sweat that was covering his body. They stopped in front of a large vault like door. Aizawa grabbed the wheel and turned it open, moving aside for Bakugou to step inside. Immediately the door was shut behind him and sealed. Bakugou looked panicked as he whirled back around and stared through the glass at them. "What are you doing?!" Kirishima yelled.

"This is a bomb containment chamber, like the ones that the EOD of the military use." Aizawa replied, "It's cooled as well, so it will be able to contain all of Bakugou's explosions for the next 24 hours."

"We can't just leave him here!" Kirishima yelled, "What about food and water?"

"We'll take care of it." All Might replied, "now come along."

"Kirishima!" Bakugou yelled, although it was a bit muffled by the thick glass, "Where are you going!?"

Kirishima looked at both the teachers in disappointment. "I'm going to stay here." He stated, putting his hand up against the glass.

"It's dangerous-"

"My quirk is hardening, and if I ever possibly have to I'll use unbreakable." He snapped, "I'm not going to leave him alone down here. That's fucked up."

The two stared at each other before sighing. "Okay, but call me if anything goes wrong." Aizawa said, closing the door to the room.

1100

He looked back at Bakugou who looked relieved with a small grin. The two towels were gone off his hands and he was shivering from the cold and sweat that collected on his skin. The skin on his forearms up to his shoulders were popping slightly. "You'll be okay Bakugou." Kirishima said, "I promise."

Bakugou suddenly yelped as the small explosion fired off the side of his knee and sent him to his knees. "Are you alright?!" Kirishima yelled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He sniffed, rubbing the sore skin.

The popping continued to get bigger and bigger until they again were small explosions coming from every part of his body. "Isn't the cold supposed to help?" Kirishima asked.

"It is but it's not!" Bakugou snapped.

Even though he was freezing he was sweating buckets. "I need to get you water!" Kirishima stated, turning towards the door, "You're going to get extremely dehydrated if this keeps up. You can't not drink water for 24 hours."

"No! Don't leave!" Bakugou suddenly cried out, pounding on the glass. "Don't leave me alone here!"

"Bakugou, I promise I'll be right back." Kirishima soothed putting his hand back on the glass.

Bakugou sniffed but nodded. "Please be fast." He whispered earning a nod of affirmation from Kirishima.

As soon as he was out the door, Bakugou leaned his forehead on the glass. "God damn it." He whispered.

The explosions that launched from his skin made it extremely sore, he wasn't sure he'd be able to move after this was over. He looked down at his hands as his fingertips began to glow. "What the hell is this now?" He growled.

"Bakugou I got water!" Kirishima said, coming back to the chamber and peering in the window, "What's up with your arms?"  
The glowing had traveled up his forearms and from what he could also up his legs both going towards his core.

"I don't know." Bakugou stated.

"You kind of look like a star." Kirishima said in wonder.

The hair and the tips of his ears joined as it traveled down his face and neck where they all met in the middle. "Kirishima harden your body." Bakugou ordered.

"What? Why?" He asked, already activating his hardening.

"I don't know what this is but it can't be good." Bakugou replied with a grimace just as his back caught on fire.

"Bakugou!" Kirishima yelled in alarm.

"It's okay!" Bakugou yelled back, "It doesn't hurt that bad."

All of a sudden the glow started to get brighter and brighter. Bakugou's eyes widened as his body feel like it was being pressed down in every direction before he closed his eyes. Kirishima stared into the glass as the outline of Bakugou's body basically disappeared from the light. The explosion rocked the foundation. Immediately Kirishima's phone started ringing. "Hello?" Kirishima answered shakily.

"Did you let Bakugou out?" Aizawa asked, hurriedly.

"No."

"What's going on then?" He asked.

"I don't know? Bakugou started glowing and then he exploded." Kirishima replied, "It's like he went supernova."

Kirishima stepped forward again looking down at the floor of the chamber where Bakugou was laying and staring at the window. Kirishima's eyes filled with tears. "I don't know what to do for him." He stated, "he needs water or he's going to die."

"Open it. There might be a refraction time between the full body explosion and the beginning ones." Aizawa replied, "but be quick."

Kirishima hung up the phone and opened the chamber. "Bakugou I'm going to give you some water." he stated, moving quickly into the room, "are you able to sit up?"

Bakugou stared at him, licking at his chapped lips. "No." He coughed weakly.

Kirishma helped him sit up, and held a water bottle up to his lips where he slowly drank it down.

His hands started to pop again. He clenched his eyes shut against the tears welling up and told Kirishima to step outside.

1400

Bakugou laid flat against the ground as his fingertips started to glow again. "Fuck." He hissed.

1600

"How much longer?" Bakugou moaned, "I don't know how much longer I can do this."

Kirishima grimaced as he held the bottle up for his to drink from.

"Are you hungry? Do you want me to get you food?" Kirishima asked.

Bakugou stared at him for a moment before chewing nervously on his bottom lip. "Can you get someone else to bring it? I don't want to be alone in here."

Kirishima nodded with a small smile. "You didn't answer my question Kiri." Bakugou stated.

"There's still 16 hours left Bakugou." He replied.

Bakugou ground his teeth, sniffing back tears. "Okay." He stated, "Only 16 hours left."

1800

A tear rolled down his cheek as Kirishima lifted the soup to his lips. "I'm sorry Bakugou." Kirishima whispered, "you must be in a lot of pain."

"I'm tired." Bakugou stated back, "but instead of sleeping I'm stuck in a medal container and exploding like white dwarfs."

"I don't know what that means." Kirishima chuckled.

"It's a type of star dumbass." Bakugou snorted, "You already called me a star today."

"Yeah, I guess I did." Kirishima replied.

2000

Bakugou held weakly onto Kirishima's shirt as he sobbed. "Bakugou you need to drink water." Kirishima insisted.

"I don't want it." He cried, "If I drink more, I'll sweat more and I don't want to do it anymore."

Kirishima worried his lip until blood dripped down his chin.

"Please Bakugou, you could die if you lose too much water."

"I don't care." He sniffed, "I can't do this anymore."

"You only have 12 hours left." Kirishima stated, "you've already got through 12 hours! You can do this!"  
Bakugou watched him in misery before nodding slowly. "Okay." He whispered.

2200

Bakugou was standing up this time when Kirishima went into the chamber with the water. "Bakugou?" He asked hesitantly.

"Time for water already?" Bakugou asked whirling around to look at him.

There was a small trail of blood that fell from his temple.

"You're bleeding!" Kirishima yelled in shock, putting the bottle of water in the others hands.

"It's whatever." He shrugged, lifting the bottle to his lips and spilling half of it down the front of his shirt. "Oops."

"Bakugou stay still." He said, holding his head carefully in place, looking at the source of blood.

He had a goose egg and a small cut on his forehead. "Did you hit your head?" He asked slowly.

Bakugou shrugged taking another drink from his water bottle. Kirishima stared at his face and sucked in a breath at the massive size difference in the blondes pupils. "Shit you probably have a concussion." He stated.

He motioned for him to sit down on the ground. "Can you please do me a favour and lay down like you did before for this round?" He asked quietly.

"But it hurts my back." He whined.

"Just for this one so I can figure this out?" Kirishima pleaded.

"Fine." Bakugou frowned, just as his palms started to spark.

Kirishima sealed the container closed again and pulled out his cell phone. "Mr. Aizawa. We have a big problem." Kirishima stated as soon as the phone was picked up.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Bakugou hit his head in the last round and now he 100% has a concussion." He replied, "I don't know what to do."

"I send recovery girl down to heal him for the next refractory period. We can see if that works." He responded, "I've been with the villain all day to see if there is a way for him to turn it off early. So far he isn't talking."

"Okay." Kirishima agreed, "He just started this cycle so it will probably be 2 hours."

Aizawa gave him a grunt of affirmation. "She can't come inside the doors until after the supernova though it gets way too bright." He added, "I'm fine because my eyes harden too but I don't think anyone else would be okay."

"I'll inform her to stay outside until you get her." Aizawa replied.

0000

He opened the door for Recovery girl before unsealing the chamber. Recovery girl stared in sadness as the blonde. "I don't know dear. His energy is extremely low as it is." He stated, "it might be more dangerous to heal him than let him be."

"Isn't low stamina above a possible brain bleed?" Kirishima snapped.

She watched him in concern before sighing. She hobbled over to Bakugou quickly and put a hand on his head. He opened his eyes and stared at her seemingly trying to focus on her. She leaned forward and put a kiss on his wound which healed up immediately. Kirishima stared in awe as his pupils retracted and expanded until they were the same size again. "This is the most I can do for you right now." She soothed, wiping sweat off his forehead, "I'll be waiting for you at 8 o clock with medical staff to get you out of this hell hole."

Bakugou nodded at her exhausted.

0200

Bakugou stopped responding to him, but opened his mouth for water.

0400

His eyes were closed. He didn't drink.

0600

"Please Bakugou." Kirishima pleaded, "you're so close."

Bakugou stared at him. "You didn't get any water because you were asleep last time."

Bakugou stared at him. "This is the last one. After this there shouldn't be anymore. You just have to get through this one."

His eyes lit up a little bit. "And I'll be damned if I let you die on the home stretch." Kirishima growled, "so please for the love of God drink the last bottle of water."

Bakugou reached out with bruised hands and drank it himself. Kirishima sighed in relief.

0800

The doors burst open as soon as Kirishima gave the signal. Recovery girl followed by a medical team with a gurney rolled straight into the chamber where Bakugou was sobbing heavily in relief. "It's going to be okay Bakugou." Recovery girl soothed, "it's all over now."

The time wheeled him out quickly and up thorough the halls of the school back to the nurses office.

Kirishima stared in contempt around as the dark containment unit. He didn't spend more than 5 minutes at a time in here to give Bakugou water. But the blonde had spent more than 20 hours in there. "What the hell is that?" Kirishima muttered, staring at the spot where Bakugou had been laying.

He wiped away the excess sand to reveal a medium sized stone. He grabbed one of the extra water bottles and washed off the dirt. "Holy shit. No way." Kirishima whispered.

In his hand he held a chunk of diamond.

When he finally came back upstairs he went straight to the nurses office. "How is he?" He asked nervously.

"He's mostly stable." He replied, "he didn't sustain that much damage except to his hands. The rest of his body seems fine regardless of never being able to ignite there before."

Kirishima nodded in understanding. "You can go sit with him if you want." She added.

He sat down and stared at the blonde. He already looked much better. Colour returning to his face and a healthier glow. He was also cleaned up of all the dirt and blood that had collected on him during the time in the chamber.

Bakugou woke up slowly. The lights were low so he woke up easily. "Hey Bakugou." Kirishima whispered, seeing his eyelids flutter open.

"Hey." He groaned back.

"Want see something cool?" Kirishima asked, pulling the diamond from his pocket.

Bakugou shrugged, adjusting his bed so he could sit up. "What time is it?" Bakugou asked.

"I think it's 5:00 at night?" Kirishima replied unsure.

"What the hell are you doing here then? You should be back at the dorms." Bakugou argued.

"Not important." Kirishima replied, "I wanted to be here when you woke up."

Bakugou groaned but kept his attention on the other. "Look at what I found in the chamber after you got up."

He pressed the diamond into his hand. "A diamond?" Bakugou asked shocked holding it up closer to his eye.

He brought it close to his mouth and fogged it up with his breath to which it cleared up almost immediately. "It's actually real." He whistled, "wait I made this."

He stared at it in shock again. "It's an impact diamond." He stated.

"Impact diamond?"

"Yeah, like when an asteroid lands on Earth. The pressure and the heat create diamonds like this." He replied, "and I made one with my body."

"Which basically means you're as powerful as an asteroid." Kirishima cheered, "how manly is that!"

Bakugou smiled at him.

Bakugou returned to class the next day with a new necklace. "Holy crap that looks expensive." Kaminari stated, looking at the finely cut diamond.

"You have no idea." Bakugou scoffed.

"Hey guys!" Kirishima cheered, coming into the classroom shortly after Bakugou.

"Kiri look at Bakugou's necklace." Mina stated, "isn't it nice?"

Kirishima looked at it with a grin. "Yeah." He agreed, "it's beautiful."

Little did they know, he had the exact same one under his shirt.


End file.
